elexfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Orik
|Ranga = Ogrodnik |Miejsce pobytu = Goliet |Status = Żyje |Dzierżona broń = |Noszony pancerz = Pancerz myśliwego Spodnie myśliwego |Dubbing = }} Orik – ogrodnik pracujący na plantacji sadzonek w Goliet, a także postać występująca w grze ELEX. Osobowość Orik jest bardzo dumny z tego, że jest ogrodnikiem i twierdzi, że ma najważniejszą pracę w całym Goliet. Uważa Borna za dobrego szefa i lubi z nim dzielić się obowiązkami, zwłaszcza, że czasami daje mu wolne i Berserk ma wtedy czas dla siebie. Orik jest również bardzo gorliwy i innowacyjny, ponieważ chciałby wprowadzić swoje odkrycia w życie. Zależy mu na sadzonkach i jest w stanie poświęcić prawo Berserków, aby móc odnaleźć sposób na powstrzymanie Albów. Orik dość poważnie traktuje swoje obowiązki, uwielbia eksperymentować i szukać nowych sposobów, aby przyśpieszyć proces dojrzewania sadzonek. Wszystko to dlatego, że ogrodnik chce widzieć jak rosą sadzonki i swoją pracę karmi pasją. Pragnie również, aby Wszechserc było jak najwięcej. Przede wszystkim chciałby, aby inni zobaczyli, że zna sposoby, które pomogą frakcji w jej misji. Mężczyzna uważa, że Albowie są silniejsi i przerażający, ponieważ wchłaniają czysty elex. Orik może zrobić dosłownie wszystko, aby spróbować rozwinąć swoją frakcję nawet jeżeli oznaczałoby to eksperymenty na ludziach i sobie. Mimo, że prawo zabrania takich działań, Orik w imię Berserków testował manę na swoim organizmie. ELEX Główny protagonista rozmawia z Orikiem w ramach zadania pobocznego , wówczas bohater próbuje pozyskać informacje na temat jego zachowania. Głównym zadaniem ogrodnika jest ochrona roślin przed mutantami. Podczas rozmowy powołuje się na prawo, że Wszechserca należy chronić przed wszystkim i wszystkimi. Dodaje również, że młode sadzonki, przy których pracuje nie osiągnęły jeszcze dojrzałości, a Born otrzymał ostatnio od Caldrima dostawę manym, więc można zacząć nad tym pracować. Według niego prawdziwe Wszechserce to rzadkość, ale może jednej z sadzonek w końcu uda się dojrzeć. Kiedy Born daje mu wolne, ogrodnik wykorzystuje swój czas na eksperymenty, aby sprawdzić co może pomóc roślinom. Jax pyta się czy można jakoś powstrzymać mutanty przez atakowaniem sadzonek. Orik twierdzi, że jak najbardziej tak, ale obecnie ogrodnicy nie są w stanie wyhodować zbyt wielu Wszechserc. Mężczyzna uważa, że być może należy znaleźć inny sposób i spróbować na przykład skrzyżować dojrzałe rośliny, ale taka czynność jest surowo zabroniona. Orik uważa ten fakt za szaleństwo. Skoro mana potrafi rozwijać sadzonki to co dopiero ludzi. Ogrodnik uważa, że jeżeli Berserkowie nie spróbują wypróbować tego na sobie, wtedy frakcja nadal będzie tkwić w miejscu. Jedyną rzeczą, która martwi Orika są mutanty atakujące rośliny, bo w ciąż jest mało sadzonek, które przeobrażają się w dojrzałe Wszechserca. Chciałby również, aby frakcja doceniła jego eksperymenty oraz wysiłki. Orik twierdzi, że kiedyś przeprowadzano doświadczenia na ludziach w związku z działaniem many na ich organizm, ale w późniejszym czasie naczelnik zakazał takich praktyk. Orik uważa, że warto przynajmniej ponownie rozważyć takie działania. Według niego jeżeli odpowiednie dawki energii magicznej mogą zmienić roślinę we Wszechserce, to co by się stało, gdyby Berserkowie ustalili właściwą dawkę dla ludzi. Dodaje również, że Albowie wchłaniają czysty elex, dlatego są tak potężni. Orik uważa, że być może Berserkowie powinni zrobić to samo z maną. Energia magiczna jest w końcu oczyszczona przez rośliny, więc według niego nie powinno stać się nic złego. Jeżeli dzięki temu frakcja stałaby się silniejsza jak Albowie, wtedy wzrosną szansę na to, aby ich pokonać. Orik twierdzi, że pobrał i wypił już trochę soku z sadzonki. Poczuł się tak jakby nagle dosłownie wszystko zrozumiał. Dodatkowo uważa, że jeżeli mu się uda osiągnąć oczekiwany rezultat, wtedy wszyscy będą mogli z tego skorzystać i Berserkowie będą silniejsi. Orik musi jednak trochę poczekać, zanim znowu będzie mógł spróbować karmić się maną. Według niego jeszcze jedna lub dwie dawki, a byłby czymś innym i mógłby walczyć z Albami. Ogrodnik pragnie pokazać wszystkim, że można wygrać tę wojnę i wszystko może się skończyć. Oprócz tego prosoi, aby rozmowa została między nim, a Jaxem, bo prawdziwą nadzieją są sadzonki, a nikt inny tego nie zrozumie. Po powrocie do Caldrima, bohater może wydać Orika lub go chronić. Jeżeli główny protagonista zdecyduje się na pierwszą opcję, wtedy mężczyzna idzie wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. Okaże się również, że Klan Żelaza wydał na ogrodnika wyrok śmierci. Oprócz tego Caldrim rozmawia z Berserkiem i mówi mu, że dotarły do niego pewne informacje i doskonale wie, co stara się ukryć. Strażnik uważa też, że jego gorliwość i intencje zasługują na pochwałę, ale powinien wiedzieć, że łamie w ten sposób najważniejsze prawo. Orik wyznaje wtedy, że doskonale ma świadomość tego, że złamał zasady, ale sadzonka sprawiła, że poczuł się silniejszy. Dodaje również, że nie chodzi o niego lecz o wszystkich i gdyby Berserkowie spróbowali oraz pozwolili sobie na eksperymenty, wtedy mogłoby to uratować frakcję. Caldrim uważa jednak, że istnieją powody, dla których takie eksperymenty zostały zakazane. Dodaje również, że Orik wybrał ścieżke, którą od dawna stąpają Albowie. Postara się również o łagodniejszą karę dla niego w postaci wygnania do Doliny Wyklętych, gdzie wszystko będzie mógł sobie przemyśleć. Ogrodnik stwierdza, żeby potraktować jego odejście jako lekcję. Oprócz tego Caldrim wyjaśnia mu, że jego dobytek zostanie sprawiedliwie rozdany pośród członków frakcji, a on sam nigdy nie będzie mógł wrócić do Goliet i pracować przy sadzonkach. Orik próbuje w desperacji powołać się na Amreka i Eryka Żelaznorękiego ale na próżno. Ogrodnik zostaje wygnany do Doliny Wyklętych, gdzie spędzi resztę życia. de:Orik ru:Орик Kategoria:Berserkowie